


Of Course Petra's Seen Frozen

by usuallyproperlyhydrated



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallyproperlyhydrated/pseuds/usuallyproperlyhydrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a lot of feelings about Petra and what she named her girls. So I wrote this. I ship Petra with happiness, but also I wouldn't say no to Jane x Petra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course Petra's Seen Frozen

Of course Petra’s seen _Frozen_.

“Rafael, did you— Oh, hello. I was expecting Rafael. Have you seen him?”

That quick, tentative smile. “No, he’s supposed to be watching Mateo, but he’s running late and I have to meet my mom in five—”

“Leave Mateo here then.” Petra uses her practical, professional voice. “I can watch him.”

Her eyes flicker from Mateo to Petra and back, trying not to let the doubt show.

“Look, there’s a playpen right here and we’ll take out anything he can choke on.” Petra doesn’t miss the way she clings more tightly to Mateo in spite of this attempt at reassurance. “And if Raf isn’t here in five minutes, I’ll call the nanny we have on retainer.”

It isn’t the best case scenario, but her meeting with Xiomara must be urgent because she relents in the end. Mateo is placed in the playpen, a movie is started on the flat screen, and Petra gives her solemn word to text the minute Rafael walks in.

“Hello.” She peers down at Mateo. He peers back at her. It’s funny to think that if things had gone according to plan, he could have been hers. Except he is so clearly his parents’ child that she can’t imagine any of her features being written on his face. (And it is, despite her best attempts to appear impartial, a very cute face indeed.)

No, Petra is…well, not glad exactly. Gladness is something she doesn’t have the time or energy for. She is accepting of the turn of events that had led Luisa to accidentally artificially inseminate the wrong woman with Rafael’s sperm. It has complicated things in more ways than one, but there’s no point in wishing things could go back to the way they were. She has to soldier on.

Mateo has grown bored of the staring contest and has turned his attention to the movie. It’s an animated one and there seems to be some singing going on.

“This doesn’t seem like a very likely children’s movie,” she remarks to Mateo, who is gnawing on the edge of the playpen. “I mean, that small reindeer is fairly cute, but this music isn’t exactly on par with _Cinderella_.”

( _Cinderella_ has been Petra’s favorite film since she’d been Natalia behind the iron curtain. She hasn’t seen the live-action remake because she’s a purist.)

Raf comes in just as tiny Elsa hits an even tinier Anna with a spell.

“Hey, Petra, what are—”

“Shh, I’m watching Mateo.” She flaps her hands at him. She pulls her eyes from the screen long enough to send the promised text, then continues watching.

Rafael pulls Mateo out of the playpen, making all of the appropriate cooing noises and funny faces necessary for holding an infant. Petra ignores him.

Roughly an hour and a half later, Petra goes into the kitchen where Rafael is spooning cereal into Mateo’s mouth.

“We’re naming our girls Elsa and Anna,” she announces. She wishes she could feel her twins kick or something to confirm that she’s made the right choice.

“You want to name our girls after cartoon characters?” Rafael shoots her a skeptical glance.

“What? No. I wasn’t watching that movie. I was planning out the Lowell wedding while it was playing in the background. The babble made for good white noise.”

Rafael isn’t listening to her, not really. All of his attention is being soaked up by the adorable baby in front of him. He isn’t thinking about his soon-to-be-born twin girls because he can’t see them. They aren’t playing hockey with his kidney and they aren’t sitting on his bladder.

“They’re good names and I like them,” she presses.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep on it?”

“Quite sure, thank you.”

She hasn’t pulled out the big guns—“Rafael, _I’m_ the one who’s going to have to blast them out of my body, so clearly my opinions should have more weight in the matter”—but she will if he keeps resisting.

Because the truth is, the longer she thinks about it, the more she watches the movie (“No, I haven’t seen your copy of _Frozen_. Perhaps the maid threw it out, mistaking it for trash.”), the more convinced she becomes that she wants her girls to be named Anna and Elsa.

Allegedly cold Elsa, forbidding her sister from marrying a man she’d known for less than a few hours. A man who, by the way, ended up being the villain, which Petra absolutely had seen coming. But Elsa had known. Elsa had known, had felt it in her heart, and Elsa had tried to protect her sister from the dangers of marrying heedlessly.

Fiery, heart-on-her-sleeve Anna, yearning for something more than she’d been given. Who had been willing to trek across the entire kingdom to find her sister, to make sure that she was all right. She’d left behind the man she wanted to marry—perhaps it should be worrisome that Petra suspects every character of being a villain before she has any real reason to—and set off with an underqualified ice boy and annoying talking snowman. That level of heedlessness almost drives Petra crazy, but she has to admire the sheer tenacity of the girl.

Anna, who had been hurt again and again by her sister’s rejection. Elsa, who had rejected her only out of love and fear of hurting her again. Anna, who had been willing to forgive her sister after all those years. Elsa, whose love had been strong enough and pure enough to break the spell.

Neither of them had a conniving mother who might have started out with good intentions but got lost somewhere along the way. (Cinderella had a wicked mother figure, though, which is why that movie remains at the top of Petra’s secret favorites list.) All they had was each other, and even though they gave each other grief, they still loved one another.

Petra clicks the power button on the remote and lays a hand on her bulging stomach.

Who wouldn’t want that for their daughters?


End file.
